jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: Zeit der Entscheidung
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Comic! Das Leben eines Sith-Lords ist wahrlich kein Zuckerschlecken — das muss auch Darth Vader erfahren, der nach seinem Versagen bei der Zerstörung des Todessterns von seinem strengen Meister immer wieder auf die Probe gestellt wird. Und seine Probleme werden nicht weniger: Er muss herausfinden, ob der mysteriöse X-Wing-Pilot, der den entscheidenden Schuss über Yavin IV abgegeben hat, mit ihm verwandt ist, aufkeimende Aufstände niederschlagen, um die Stabilität des Imperiums zu erhalten, und seine Privatarmee aus geldgierigen Söldnern, launischen Droiden und einer eigenwilligen Wissenschaftlerin unter Kontrolle kriegen. Zu allem Überfluss scheint ihm nicht mal mehr seine Sith-Lord-„Lehrstelle“ garantiert zu sein — neue Rivalen um den Platz als „rechte Hand“ des Imperators haben sich erhoben und fordern ihn heraus. Nachdem Darth Vader sich (größtenteils) erfolgreich um die übrigen Probleme gekümmert hat, ist nun also endlich die Zeit der Entscheidung über seine Zukunft gekommen... Datei:Vader.gif Einordnung in den Kanon Da Darth Vader: Zeit der Entscheidung die letzten sechs Bände einer sehr langen (25 Ausgaben über eineinhalb Jahre verteilt) und durchaus unübersichtlichen Comic-Reihe enthält, bietet es sich an, zunächst zu klären, wo wir uns im Kanon befinden und ob man die vorherigen Ausgaben zum besseren Verständnis gelesen haben sollte. Wir rekapitulieren: (Nun folgen logischerweise Spoiler zu Darth Vader #1-19!) thumb|rechts|200px|Vader bietet Aphra einen Auftrag an *Der erste Sammelband Darth Vader (Darth Vader #1-6) beginnt direkt im Anschluss an und zeigt, wie der Imperator Vader für die Zerstörung des Todessterns verantwortlich macht. Er wird degradiert und Großgeneral Cassio Tagge unterstellt, der ihn zur Untersuchung zunehmender Piratenangriffe auf imperiale Frachtschiffe einsetzt. Vader heuert derweil heimlich die Kopfgeldjäger Black Krrsantan und Boba Fett an, um Informationen über einen möglichen Rivalen und den mysteriösen Rebellen-Piloten zu beschaffen, sowie die Archäologin Chelli Lona Aphra, die ihm eine loyale Droidenarmee organisiert. Mit der Hilfe des Folter-Spezialisten 0-0-0 sowie des Attentäterdroiden BT-1 entdeckt er schließlich, dass der Wissenschaftler Cylo heimlich für Palpatine Lichtschwert-schwingende Cyborgs erschaffen hat. *In Schatten und Geheimnisse (Darth Vader #7-12) lässt der maskierte Sith-Lord Aphra einen Überfall auf das imperiale Schiff, das die von den zuvor besiegten Piraten konfiszierten Credits transportiert, arrangieren. Nachdem er erfolgreich die Rebellen dafür verantwortlich gemacht hat, hat er nun die finanziellen Mittel, um seine Jagd nach dem Piloten fortzusetzen. Aphra stattet dem Leichenbestatter von Padmé Amidala einen Besuch ab und bestätigt Vaders Vermutungen über die Identität des Piloten, Luke Skywalker. Tagge stellt Vader nach dem Überfall jedoch Inspektor Thanoth zur Seite, der rasch die Ungereimtheiten erkennt. Es kommt zu einer Konfrontation mit Aphra, die mit Vaders heimlicher Unterstützung nur knapp dem Imperium entkommen kann und sich nun auf der Flucht befindet. *Im Comicreihen-Cross-Over Vader Down (Vader Down #1, Star Wars #13-14, Darth Vader #13-15) gerät Vader bei der Verfolgung von Luke in einen Hinterhalt der Rebellen-Allianz sowie eines seiner Rivalen-Cyborgs und muss um sein Überleben kämpfen. Mit Aphras Hilfe kann er zwar entkommen, sie selbst wird aber von den Rebellen gefangengenommen. *Vader setzt ein Kopfgeld auf sie aus, da Der Shu-Torun-Krieg (Darth Vader #16-19) seine Aufmerksamkeit benötigt. Dabei wird Cylo als Verräter enttarnt, der die Aufständischen auf Shu-Torun in der Hoffnung auf Vaders Tod unterstützt hat. Es handelt sich folglich größtenteils um einzelne in sich abgeschlossene Geschichten, die jedoch tatsächlich zu einem übergeordneten Handlungsbogen verwoben werden. Durch die Lauftexte am Anfang jedes Bandes wird man zwar immer wieder auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, dennoch fehlt, wenn man erst im Finale einsteigt, gerade die emotionale Bindung zu den Charakteren und somit auch das Gewicht des Showdowns. Ich kann aus Erfahrung sprechen, da ich tatsächlich auch mit Zeit der Entscheidung angefangen habe, schnell aber erkennen musste, dass mir das Lesen nicht wirklich Spaß macht, ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen. Obwohl ich über die Vader-Reihe jetzt auf dem Laufenden bin, tun sich bei mir trotzdem große Verständnislücken auf, wenn Ereignisse aus Vader Down oder der Star Wars-Reihe angesprochen werden. Für einen Hardcore-Fan ist es sicher ein Segen, dass die beiden großen Reihen inhaltlich und zeitlich so eng zusammenhängen, für einen Einsteiger jedoch eine große Hürde. Die Story thumb|links|200px|Ist Vaders Ende gekommen? Vader wird vom Imperator nach Kuat gerufen, in dessen Orbit gerade die Exekutor — Vaders späteres Flaggschiff, wie wir aus wissen — fertiggestellt wird. Darth Sidious erklärt seine Pläne und weist Vader, dem er nach seinen Erfolgen scheinbar wieder wohlwollend gesinnt ist, an, Cylo und seine Cyborg-Gefolgsleute endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. Davor muss der Sith-Lord sich jedoch noch mit Thanoth treffen, der Aphras Aufenthaltsort, die den Rebellen entkommen ist und sich nun aus Furcht vor Vader versteckt hält, in Erfahrung gebracht und Vaders Machenschaften durchschaut hat. Ohne recht viel mehr verraten zu wollen, gibt es natürlich einen furiosen Endkampf zwischen den beiden Rivalen, eine gewaltige Herausforderung, die Vader überwinden muss, und auch Aphra und die Killer-Droiden werden wieder zurück ins Geschehen geworfen. Die großen Handlungspunkte der Geschichte sind relativ vorhersehbar, lediglich die letzten vier Seiten haben mich positiv überrascht. Da Vader die zentrale Figur in diesem Comic ist, versteht sich von selbst, dass seine Beherrschung der Macht übertrieben glorifiziert und immer wieder als seinen Trumpf über die nicht-machtsensitiven Cyborgs betont wird. Der Höhepunkt der Schlacht wird dadurch leider sehr kitschig. Insgesamt werden die einzelnen Handlungsstränge jedoch zufriedenstellend beendet und mitunter durch eine personelle Umbesetzung die Voraussetzungen für den Übergang zu geschaffen. Neben der eigentlichen Story enthält der Sammelband auch noch die beiden Kurzgeschichten Die Missgeschicke von Triple-Zero und Beetee und Coda. Während erstere die beiden Droiden auf ihrem Weg nach Lotho Minor zu einem Reparatur-Laden begleitet und eine nette Einlage, die sich gut in die Haupthandlung fügt, darstellt, konnte ich letzterer gar nichts abgewinnen. Vader scheint bei seiner Rückkehr nach Tatooine langweilig gewesen zu sein, sodass er ein paar Tusken massakriert hat (mal im Ernst: ist das seine Definition eines Hobbys?), von denen einer entkommen kann, der wiederum von einem anderen Stamm dem Sith-Lord als Opfer dargebracht wird (?) — der Comic ist komplett textlos, weshalb eher die Interpretation eines Gemäldes als die eines literarischen Textes gefragt ist. Dramatis personae thumb|rechts|200px|Aphras Ruhe vor dem Sturm Da bis auf den Finalkampf relativ wenig Handlung vorhanden ist, lebt der Comic von den Interaktionen der Personen miteinander: *Vader ist genau so, wie man ihn sich vorstellt: Brutal, jähzornig und beharrlich. Ein interessanter Aspekt, den die Geschichte ins Spiel bringt, ist, dass er dadurch natürlich auch zu einem gewissen Grad berechenbar wird. *Der Imperator wiederum sitzt den Großteil der Handlung über auf seinem Stuhl und spinnt die üblichen Intrigen. Aufgrund seiner scheinbaren Überlegenheitsposition ist es ihm letztlich egal, wer den Platz als seinen Schüler einnimmt — er amüsiert sich daran, zuzuschauen, mit welchen Mitteln um seine Aufmerksamkeit gekämpft wird. *Tagge ist relativ abwesend während des Finalkampfes, da sich sein Kompetenzbereich anders als Vaders auf die Brücke eines Schiffes beschränkt. Sobald dieses kampfunfähig geworden ist, wird er ziemlich schnell nutzlos. *Cylos Gruppierung erinnert mich stark an die GEMINI-Droiden aus Knights of the Eternal Throne oder Kuze aus Ghost in the Shell — alle haben eine Art Zentralgehirn geschaffen, sodass ihnen zu einem Teil Unsterblichkeit möglich geworden ist. Interessant ist auch die Auflösung von Cylos Verbindung zu Vader. *Auch wenn seine Auftritte sehr begrenzt sind, ist Thanoth mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Denkweise eine der überraschendsten Figuren. Gerade im Gegensatz zu Vader wird er schnell sympathisch. *Highlight des Comics bleiben aber weiterhin Aphra und ihre beiden nicht-organischen Begleiter. Immer mit einem lockeren oder sarkastischen Spruch auf den Lippen sorgen sie für den nötigen Humor in den sonst tristen Heften und gerade Aphras unkonventionelles Treffen mit dem steifen Imperator ist eine positive Erwähnung wert. Artwork Ich muss sagen, die Illustrationen haben mich (die ganze Reihe über) nicht wirklich überzeugen können. Der Fokus liegt die meiste Zeit auf den handelnden Figuren, sodass man oft einfach nur markante Konturen vor einem einfarbigen oder schemenhaften Hintergrund sieht. „Spannende“ Gegenstände wie Sternen-Nebel oder das Innere von Cylos Flaggschiff, die man detaillierter und somit aufregender gestalten hätte können, wären aber genügend vorhanden gewesen. Durch dieses zu starke „Rein-Zoomen“ auf die Akteure fehlt dem Leser oft der nötige Kontext, um zu verstehen, was in der Szene eigentlich passiert. Insgesamt ist alles auch sehr düster, was zwar zur Hauptfigur passt, andererseits auf über hundert Seiten deprimierend und monoton wirkt. Positiv hervorheben muss man jedoch die nicht-lineare Aneinanderreihung der Szenen gegen Ende des Comics, wodurch noch einmal ein wirklicher Überraschungsmoment möglich wurde. Fazit Inhaltlich ist Zeit der Entscheidung ein angemessener Abschluss für die Darth Vader-Reihe. Da ihn bis auf einzelne Elemente jedoch relativ wenig von einem durchschnittlichen Comic unterscheidet und er ungeeignet für Einsteiger ist, würde ich ihn nur Leuten empfehlen, die bereits die vorherigen 19 Bände gelesen und gemocht haben. Glücklicherweise hat die gute Aphra inzwischen eine eigene Comic-Reihe spendiert bekommen, sodass man nicht mehr nur auf die Vader-Comics angewiesen ist, um in ihren Genuss zu kommen Datei:;-).gif May the Fourth be with you! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Comic in den Kommentaren! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Rezensionen